1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to wireless communication methods, and more particularly, to a modem and a method of connecting a computer to the Internet using the modem.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the number of personal computers (PC) that can access the Internet through a modem is limited to the maximum customer premise equipment (CPE) assigned to the modem. For example, when the maximum CPE is set to one, then a media access control (MAC) address of the one PC is identified by the modem, and the modem only transmits data packets with the identified MAC address. Even if the PC is shut down and an Internet protocol (IP) address allocated to the PC is idle, data packets sent by other PCs with MAC addresses different from the identified MAC address will be dropped by the modem, so that other PCs have to apply unique IP addresses for connecting to the Internet, which is costly. Since the IP addresses are a limited network resource, the more IP addresses allocated, the less IP addresses are available.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved method to overcome the aforementioned problem.